Katori's First Attempt at a Ramble
by Katori Neko
Summary: As the title says, Katori decides to write and the cast of FF8 isn't too happy about it.


Disclaimer: I don't own the FF8 peoples so don't sue. All you'll get is some half-written fics and assorted anime posters anyway.  
  
This fic is dedicated to Lark from Final Fantasy Freaks since she inspired me to write it.  
  
~*~My first attempt at a ramble~*~  
  
Katori: Well, here it is. My first ramble.  
  
Seifer: And probably her last if it's anything like the rest of her writings.  
  
Katori: Shut up, you! *regains composure* Anyways.....  
  
[Nida and Xu walk in]  
  
Together: Do we get to be in it?  
  
Nida: Yeah, we ARE from FF8.  
  
Xu: And have halfway important roles.  
  
Nida: My role is better.  
  
Katori: Holy craps! I'm not even halfway into this and I already have ramble-crashers! Raijin!!!!!  
  
[Raijin runs in and picks up Xu and Nida. Fujin comes in a minute later.]  
  
Nida: Hey! Why does he get to be in this and we don't!?  
  
Katori: Easy, he's the bouncer.  
  
Fujin: CORRECT. *kicks Raijin* FINISH.  
  
Raijin: *throws Xu and Nida out* I like this job, y'know?  
  
Katori: Good job Rai.  
  
Raijin: *dreamy eyes* You're welcome, y'know?  
  
Katori: *sweatdrops* Anyways.... *Raijin continues to stare at her dreamily* ........Fujin?  
  
Fujin: *kicks Raijin* STUPID. LEAVE.  
  
[Fujin drags Raijin away.]  
  
Seifer: Stupid Raijin. Why the hell do you keep him around? For that matter, why the hell do you keep Chicken-wuss around?  
  
Katori: *looks over* Where have you been?  
  
Seifer: Well......*cough*.....hiding. Nida scares me. He's waaaaay more creepy then Edea and Ultimecia combined.  
  
Katori: Agreed. Hmmm....we should get someone interesting in here.....  
  
Seifer: What? I'm not interesting enough for you!?  
  
Katori: *completely ignoring him* I know! Zell-chaaaaaann!  
  
Seifer: Chicken-wuss is more interesting than me? BS!  
  
Zell: Yup, but that one was obvious. Hi there Katori.  
  
Katori: *dreamy eyes* Hi Zell.  
  
Seifer: Dammit! Stop with the swooning! *stands in front of Zell*  
  
Zell: Oi, what the hell is your problem?  
  
Seifer: .......None of your business, chicken-wuss.  
  
Irvine: Smooth one, Seifer.  
  
Seifer: When the hell did you get here?  
  
Irvine: Katori called me up a while ago. Said she had a job for me or something like that.  
  
Katori: *snaps out of her Zell-infested daydreams* Huh? Oh hi Irvy! Glad you could make it!  
  
Irvine: So what kind of job do you have for me? Do you need some handy work done? You know I'm very good with my hands..... *devilish grin*  
  
Katori: Actually I just needed you to run to the store and get me some groceries.  
  
Irvine: *sweatdrop*  
  
Zell and Seifer: *laughing their asses off*  
  
Irvine: *forced smile* Anything for such a beautiful lady......... *Katori hands him a list* Hmm....eggs, bread, chips, soda, assorted party goods.........feminine hygiene products? Shit.....*stomps off to the store*  
  
Katori: Thanks Irvy!!!  
  
Zell: Why party goods?  
  
Katori: Oh, hee hee......didn't I tell you I'm having a party? Everyone's invited.....except Xu and Nida. But that's a given.  
  
Seifer: What are we celebrating?  
  
Katori: *grins* My first ramble!!!!!!  
  
Seifer: *scoffs*  
  
Katori: Oh poo on you!  
  
Zell: Hey! That wasn't very nice, Seifer! She's doing her best!  
  
[Squall wanders in]  
  
Squall: Is Rinoa here yet? *glances around nervously*  
  
Katori: No, the idiot isn't here yet.  
  
Squall: Good.  
  
Zell: Hey I thought you only disliked Xu and Nida.  
  
Katori: Well, I dislike them too but Rinoa a pain in the ass.  
  
Squall: *random screaming fit* Why, oh why did I like her? Why couldn't I have just hooked up with Quistis like a smart person!? *back to normal*  
  
Katori: Because then we wouldn't have a game. But you're right.....Quistis is much better then Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: *pops in* *sing-song voice* My ears are ringing. Squally-kins, are you professing your love for me again?  
  
Squall: *passes out*  
  
Rinoa: Oh dear!  
  
Seifer: Your beauty must have blinded him. *snickers*  
  
Rinoa: Oh you're right! *drags Squall off* I guess I'll just have to revive him!  
  
Squall: *wakes up, screams in terror, and passes out again*  
  
Irvine: I'm back. *hands Katori the bags of groceries* Here you go. *mumbles to himself about pads and embarrassment*  
  
Katori: Aw, thank you Irvine. Now I can finish setting up for my party!  
  
[hours later at a party in the Garden....]  
  
Rinoa: *drags Squall to the dance floor* Oh, do you remember our first dance, Snookums?  
  
Squall: *mumbles incoherently*  
  
Katori: *standing by a wall with Seifer* Aw, poor Squall.  
  
Seifer: Serves him right for being such a wuss.  
  
Selphie: *bounds over* This is a great party! But.....*sniffles*...why didn't you let me help plan it? You know I'm good at those things...... *pouts*  
  
Katori: Awww....I'm sorry Selphie. Uh....*looks around for a distraction* *finds Irvine hitting on a nearby girl.* *grabs him and pulls him over* Look, Selphie, Irvine just came over to dance with you! *shoves Irvine at Selphie*  
  
Selphie: Really? Yay! *bounds off with Irvine in tow*  
  
Katori: Crisis averted. *sees Quistis* Hey there, Quis.  
  
Quistis: Hello. *Katori gets a devilish grin* Hm? *whispers something in Quistis's ear* Oh! Ok. *walks through the crowd, grabs Rinoa and shoves her out of the way.* May I cut in? Thank you. *dances with Squall*  
  
Squall: *breathes a sigh of relief*  
  
Seifer: You're evil, you know that don't you?  
  
Katori: Yup.  
  
Fujin: *approaches Seifer* DANCE.......please?  
  
Seifer: *gives Katori a questioning look*  
  
Katori: Go have fun. Dance! Be merry!  
  
Seifer: Ok.....but only one dance. Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation or anything. *walks off with Fujin*  
  
Katori: *watches all the dancers and sighs*  
  
Zell: *notices Katori and walks over to her* .....May I have this dance?  
  
Katori: *smiles and moves to the dance floor with Zell* Thank you Zell- chan.....  
  
Zell: No problem.  
  
Raijin: *walks in and see Katori with Zell* Kaaaaaaaat! Dance with meeeeee! *bounds over to her*  
  
Katori: Gyah! *jumps into Zell's arms*  
  
Raijin: *flies past Katori and Zell and falls on Rinoa*  
  
Rinoa: Hunny-bunch! Help me!  
  
Squall: *pretends not to hear her*  
  
[The song ends and Headmaster Cid walks up to the podium]  
  
Cid: *clears his throat* We're gathered here today to honor Katori for her first ramble. She has managed to write coherently the whole time and hasn't killed anyone.....yet. *Hands Katori a "Good job on your first ramble" trophy*  
  
Katori: Thank you, thank you. I'd like to thank all the little people.....Chiriko, Vivi, Hiei, Miboshi......and of course my mom for not banning me from the computer even though I don't do anything productive on it.  
  
Edea: So, what are you planning on doing now that you've won the "Good job on your first ramble" award?  
  
Katori: I'm going to write some more!!!!!  
  
FF8 cast: Noooooo!  
  
Katori: *evil glance* What was that!?  
  
FF8 cast: .......Nothing.  
  
Katori: That's what I thought.  
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
